User interaction with devices such as computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. These devices can be devices such as computers, tablet computers, televisions, multimedia devices, and the like.
Interaction with these devices can be performed using various input devices, such as touch screen displays, touch-sensitive surfaces, remote controls, mice and other input devices. Touch-sensitive surfaces and touch screen displays, in particular, have become increasingly popular input devices, as has providing handwritten input using such input devices. Providing for robust character recognition of handwritten input enhances the user's experience with the device by reducing errors in character input and decreases user interaction time, which is particularly important where input devices are battery-operated.